<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наверное, сейчас ты переходишь горы by MsFlaffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070076">Наверное, сейчас ты переходишь горы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy'>MsFlaffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо-сенсей появился на их пороге одним серым дождливым утром. Дайчи был в поле, а когда вернулся, тот уже сидел на веранде, отложив мечи, пил чай и обсуждал с отцом новости из Иваки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наверное, сейчас ты переходишь горы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дайчи сидит на самом краю веранды, застыв в почтительной неподвижности. Пока Куроо-сенсей тренируется, его задача — внимательно наблюдать и запоминать. Схватывать все: как руки держат меч, куда повернут корпус, напряжены ли ноги… Каждая деталь важна, и сенсей обязательно спросит; тогда Дайчи нужно будет перечислить стойки по порядку, не забыв описать характерные особенности каждой. Сможешь прочитать позу — поймешь, каким движением она станет.</p><p>Несложное вроде бы задание: память у Дайчи отличная, теорию он усваивает быстро, говорить уже давно не стесняется. Но вот как тренировка выглядит с его точки зрения, с неизменной, неподвижной точки на самом краю веранды. </p><p>Пальцы ложатся на рукоять — сразу на нужное место, уверенно, без перехватов или поправок. Держат крепко, не выскользнуть. Не сжимаются судорожно, до побелевших костяшек и легких иголочек онемения, но и не расслабляются небрежно. Оплетка под ладонью чуть шероховатая, любая деталь рельефа знакома. Дайчи понимает ощущение, но представляет такую же хватку отнюдь не на мече. Его продирает мурашками. </p><p>Вторая рука придерживает ножны, выпускающие лезвие — медленно, чтобы Дайчи смог отследить каждый обнажающийся сун. В бою так не будет, в бою будет один ослепительный росчерк — и целая жизнь за ним или, может статься, смерть. </p><p>На голом плече под кожей переливаются мышцы. Куроо-сенсей велел за этим тоже наблюдать: где напряжение, куда противник направит силу, можно ли найти его слабые точки, уязвимые места. Но сверху к коже липнут пряди волос, сбежавшие из-под ленты, тонкими штрихами обводят бицепсы; Дайчи отвлекается на них, сбивается с мысли. </p><p>Складки хакама широки, обманчивы. Надо знать, что они скрывают. Правильный, внимательный взгляд позволит понять по рисунку света и тени, по направлению линий, как поставлены ноги, на какую упор, какая готова сделать шаг — длинный, мелкий, вправо, влево… Сейчас вес на правой ноге, предполагает Дайчи. Что он знает точно, так это натяжение мышц, когда Куроо-сенсей разводит колени, а еще форму синяка на внутренней стороне бедра, почти у самого паха. </p><p>Сенсей ловит солнечный зайчик на лезвие катаны, посылает его Дайчи прямо в глаза. Тот виновато моргает, склоняется в поклоне. </p><p>— Голову напекло? Иди, наполни бадью. </p><p>Значит, тренировка на сегодня закончена. Дайчи срывается с места, несется к бочкам, в которых греется вода — к вечеру почти горячая, можно спокойно мыться. Пока он таскает ведра, сенсей раздевается: спускает рукав со второго плеча, развязывает оби… Уже опустившись в воду, сдергивает ленту с волос, и они разливаются по поверхности черными потеками, как тушь. Дайчи подхватывает одну прядь. Казавшаяся невесомой, словно вот-вот растворится, утечет сквозь пальцы, на деле она лежит в ладони приятной тяжестью, теперь больше напоминая плеть, чем чернильный росчерк. А высохнув, станет шелковистой, снова легкой; глядя на запутанные, меняющиеся от каждого движения узоры на футоне, Дайчи попытается их накрепко запомнить, раз уж не получится зарисовать. </p><p>Ночью. Это будет ночью, но до нее еще так далеко. </p><p>Впрочем, вечера Дайчи тоже ни на что не променяет. Вечерами Куроо-сенсей учит его разным важным вещам: сосредоточенности, внутреннему спокойствию, равновесию. Рассказывает о своих странствиях. Отец с сестрами тоже слушают, но Дайчи кажется, слова звучат для него одного. Легкий, часто даже несерьезный, голос понижается, густеет, рисуя картины мест, где Дайчи никогда не побывает. Сенсею наскучит здесь, он уйдет неизвестно куда, к новым селениям или утесам, а Дайчи останется, навсегда привязанный к своему полю. Сложно понять, каково это — идти по утренней росе вдоль незнакомой реки, застать лунную дорожку в неизведанной бухте, потеряться в полях, среди высоких трав. «Путник в снежный буран…» — поет Куроо-сенсей, и у Дайчи перед глазами встает заметенная вьюгой дорога без единого следа. </p><p>Солнце скрывается за горой, вокруг фонариков вьются мотыльки. </p><p>Ночь все ближе. </p><p>Куроо-сенсей появился на их пороге одним серым дождливым утром. Дайчи был в поле, а когда вернулся, тот уже сидел на веранде, отложив мечи, пил чай и обсуждал с отцом новости из Иваки. Будто старый знакомый, вернувшийся из небольшого путешествия, отнюдь не странник, пришедший неизвестно откуда. Сказал, ему понравилось здесь, неплохо было бы перезимовать, а отец спросил, готов ли сенсей поделиться парой-тройкой секретов пути меча в обмен на стол и кров. Думал, из Дайчи выйдет толк. </p><p>Зима стаяла в весну, та выгорела в лето, но Дайчи ждал, не окажутся ли алые клены на склонах более заманчивы, чем размытые бесконечными летними дождями дороги. Не осенью, так следующей весной: понятно было, что рано или поздно сенсею наскучит тишина и однообразие крестьянского дома. «Кто-то должен уйти…» Он скроется за поворотом, и, может быть, Дайчи больше никогда его не увидит, если сенсей выберет другую дорогу для пути назад, или не захочет возвращаться туда, где уже был, или останется на поле боя. Об этом Дайчи тоже не узнает, ведь кому есть дело до обычного ронина, одного из тысяч на дорогах страны? Но что бы ни случилось вдали, за горными перевалами, даже когда забудутся прикосновения, сотрутся чужими руками, где-то глубоко внутри все равно будет звучать шепот, постепенно становясь призрачным дыханием слабого ветра.</p><p>***</p><p>Куроо до черта надоело брести по раскисшим от затянувшейся непогоды дорогам, ночевать где попало, когда паршивый постоялый двор был лучшим — и самым редким — из возможных вариантов. А деревенька понравилась сразу, как понравился первый же дом, в который он зашел попросить воды. Хозяин, должно быть, узнав чужую усталость, пригласил его войти, приготовил чай, принялся расспрашивать обо всем встретившемся Куроо по пути. Неудивительно, что когда с поля вернулись дети — две девочки и мальчик — ему ужасно захотелось остаться, пусть ненадолго. Он согласился на предложение позаниматься с мальчиком, даже не проверив его способности. Слишком заманчиво маячила перед носом возможность провести хоть какое-то время под крышей, тем более такой гостеприимной. </p><p>Впрочем, у Савамуры-старшего был меч, значит, он не просто выходил сражаться за своего даймё, но чего-то стоил в бою. И, понятное дело, надеялся, что сын пошел в него. К счастью, Дайчи правда оказался толковым учеником. Невысокий, крепкий, во всем отличный от Куроо, он слушал и смотрел внимательно, потом как-то переосмысляя увиденные движения под себя. </p><p>С раннего утра до обеда он работал в поле вместе с сестрами, тогда как вся вторая половина дня была отдана Куроо. Поначалу стеснялся, конечно, путался, но постепенно успокаивался, привыкал к чужому человеку так близко от себя. Вот только на этом не остановился, а Куроо не сразу заметил. Даже не понял, что изменилось и когда. Просто как-то раз поставил Дайчи в нужную стойку, принялся проверять, править позу, но вместо привычной послушной податливости ощутил под пальцами закаменевшие мышцы. Когда Куроо положил ладони на плечи, пытаясь расправить, развернуть, то почувствовал, как по спине Дайчи прокатилась дрожь. </p><p>— Что болит? — спросил он. — Связку потянул? </p><p>Дайчи молчал, не поднимая головы. Куроо обошел его, взял за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в лицо… но глаза были закрыты, скулы потемнели, а вот губы приоткрылись невольно, когда мальчику не удалось сдержать резкий вдох. </p><p>Куроо понял. </p><p>Такое случалось иногда — не с ним, с другими — и всегда было некстати. Уходить по-прежнему не хотелось, Дайчи ему нравился, как и вся семья. Значит, надо было решать проблему. Попытки проигнорировать, подавить желания и потребности ничего бы не дали, занятия превратились бы в пытку для них обоих, ненужную, бесполезную.</p><p>— Приходи ко мне ночью, — едва слышно сказал он. — Только не шуми. А сейчас… Возьми себя в руки. </p><p>Дайчи пришел очень тихо, Куроо лишь увидел краем глаза, как сдвигается створка. Задвинув ее обратно, тот замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Куроо поднялся с футона, поманил: подойди ближе. Развязал оби; Дайчи проследил взглядом, как пояс змеиным движением свернулся на полу. Куроо спустил юкату с плеч. Дайчи не раз видел его обнаженным: помогал в бане, поглядывал, иногда даже спрашивал про шрамы, по которым проходилась его губка. А больше всего любил мыть Куроо голову. В эти моменты Куроо просто откидывался на край бадьи, закрывал глаза и мурлыкал бы, если бы умел. Сильные пальцы мягко массировали, аккуратно перебирали пряди, промывая каждую, затем отпускали, позволяя лечь на свое место. Невозможно приятно. </p><p>Но сейчас Дайчи смотрел совсем иначе. Неосознанно сделал шаг вперед, прошептал невесомо:</p><p>— Можно?.. </p><p>— Смотря что, — усмехнулся Куроо, но его не услышали. Еще шаг; Дайчи поднял руку, потянул ленту с волос, и они тут же благодарно рассыпались по плечам. Отвел одну из прядей, коснулся квадратика лунного света, устроившегося на гладкой коже. Пальцы соскользнули вниз, проследили самую заметную вену, терявшуюся где-то у запястья. </p><p>— Вы такой красивый. Никогда ничего подобного не видел. </p><p>— А ты? Покажешь себя? </p><p>Дайчи помедлил, но все же решился. Когда ткань улеглась складками у ног, Куроо опустился на колени, положил ладони ему на талию. Без того смуглая кожа в полумраке казалась совсем темной. Куроо погладил ее большими пальцами, на пробу провел руками по бокам, по спине. Мышцы на животе Дайчи подрагивали, он дышал глубоко, но беззвучно. Когда Куроо взялся за завязки фундоси, чуть переступил ногами, чтобы удобнее было снять. На головке открывшегося члена подрагивала капля — Куроо не сдержался, подался вперед и быстро слизнул ее. Дайчи ахнул, но вовремя захлопнул себе рот руками. </p><p>— Ложись, — велел Куроо. Тот послушно опустился на футон, глядя прямо и открыто. Непривычно. Куроо никогда не предлагали себя вот так — впервые, полностью доверяясь. Самыми кончиками пальцев Куроо коснулся вздымавшейся груди, замер ненадолго. Прочертил едва ощутимые линии по ребрам, по животу. По всей длине члена. Накрыл его — мягко, не взяв в руку, просто давая ощутить прикосновение. Дайчи всхлипнул, прогнулся в пояснице, стремясь вжаться в ладонь. Повел бедрами в попытке потереться. Куроо сперва ничего не делал, только придерживал, но рука так и норовила обхватить, продернуть как следует. </p><p>— Пожалуйста, сенсей, — выдохнул Дайчи, а Куроо в свою очередь послушался. Хватило нескольких движений — слишком мало, слишком быстро. Он растер каплю спермы на кончиках пальцев, чувствуя на себе взгляд. Странные ощущения: не совсем возбуждение, скорее мягкая горечь, похожая на послевкусие от дорогого чая. Чужое желание, доверие, новый опыт были в нем тонкими нотками, слишком сложными, чтобы разобраться с ходу. </p><p>— Можно? — снова шепнул Дайчи. Он отдышался, приподнялся на руках и теперь был очень близко, так, что Куроо мог рассмотреть темные пятна веснушек. Просил, наверное, о поцелуе, хотя, может, нет. В любом случае, Куроо откинулся назад, развел колени. </p><p>— Попробуй, — тихо ответил он.</p><p>***</p><p>Еще одна зима подходит к концу, из-под остатков снега уже проглядывают первые ростки, бутоны на ветках сливы на глазах наливаются соками. Дайчи знает: Куроо-сенсей собирается уходить, но пока он здесь, это неважно. Здесь, рядом с Дайчи, лежит на животе, отвернувшись: спина разрисована черными потеками, а бедра изнутри — белыми. Дайчи смотрит на них, не переставая удивляться — себе, сенсею, им обоим. В темноте маленькой комнаты нет ничего, в чем бы ему отказали. Тело сенсея доступно, но, даже изученное и распробованное, оно не перестает сводить с ума. </p><p>Все остальное, ну… Об остальном они не говорят.</p><p>Куроо-сенсей потягивается, переворачивается на спину — как обычно, свободно, расслабленно, ничего не стесняясь. Смотрит на Дайчи, потом говорит:</p><p>— Пойдем со мной. </p><p>Дайчи теряется. </p><p>— Куда?.. </p><p>Сенсей пожимает плечами. </p><p>— Не знаю. Я шел на север. </p><p>До Дайчи доходит наконец, что ему предлагают. </p><p>— Твой отец ведь может позволить себе помощника? Посмотришь, как ведут хозяйство в других частях страны, может, увидишь полезное. </p><p>Дайчи молчит, и сенсей едва заметно вздыхает. </p><p>— Я не настаиваю. Просто… Пришло в голову. </p><p>Рассказы, которые не заканчиваются. Картины, нарисованные в воображении. Заметенные листьями тропки. Новые места, новые люди, усталость в ногах, промокшее хаори и… сенсей рядом. </p><p>«Хоть не привык я ночевать под облаками…»</p><p>— Да. Да, конечно, — находит Дайчи голос. </p><p>Что случится с ними в пути, знать не суждено. Может, разойдутся своими дорогами, может, Дайчи вернется один — или, станется, не вернется вообще. Но начнут они вместе, что-то увидят, о чем-то еще успеют поговорить. </p><p>Куда скажешь, молча добавляет Дайчи, а сенсей, словно услышав, улыбается довольно и притягивает его к себе.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Песни:</p><p>Путник в снежный буран<br/>пройдет и следа не оставит.<br/>Так уж заведено -<br/>мы живем в этом бренном мире<br/>но, увы, исчезнем бесследно…<br/><i>(Принцесса Сикиси)</i></p><p><i>послано Идзуми Сикибу при известии, что супруг Татибана-но Митисада оставил ее и отправился без нее в край Митиноку</i><br/>Кто-то должен уйти,<br/>кому-то придется остаться -<br/>мне дано лишь гадать,<br/>каково пережить такое:<br/>за разлукой снова разлука…<br/><i>(Акадзомэ-эмон)</i></p><p>  <i>(пер. А.А. Долина)</i></p><p>Хоть не привык я ночевать<br/>Под облаками,<br/>Но сумерки<br/>Меня застигли на тропе,<br/>В глубинах гор.<br/><i>(Эйэн)</i></p><p>Наверное, сейчас ты переходишь горы,<br/>Один...<br/>В тумане утреннем промокли<br/>И не просыхают<br/>Рукава твои…<br/><i>(Неизвестный автор)</i></p><p>  <i>(пер. И.А. Борониной)</i></p><p>Сун - японская мера длины, примерно 3 см.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>